I Need You Now
by BakaNekoShojo
Summary: They were together. They split up. She saw someone else. But they both wonder if their decision was the right one. Maybe they need each other now. NaruSaku. Slight SaiSaku. Oneshot. Inspired by the song Need You Now by Lady Antebellum


I Need You Now

A NaruSaku Oneshot

Sakura stared blankly at the ceiling. She was counting the individual dots on it and seeing how many she could count until she lost track. But she always lost track after about twenty, and after starting over five times, gave up with a heavy sigh. Counting the dots wasn't the only thing she had given up on.

She glanced at her cell phone for what seemed like the millionth time in fifteen minutes. Should she do it? Should she call him? Should she pick up the electronic device and press ten numbers and press dial?

Sakura looked back at the ceiling. No, maybe she shouldn't. Maybe she should just wait. He'll be calling any minute now. Hopefully. Maybe. Probably not. But Sakura didn't want to give up just yet.

Maybe in another ten minutes she would.

-----

Naruto downed a bottle of water after walking in his home from a quick run around the neighborhood. Exercise helped him not think about her. It distracted him from thinking about her. Plus, he needed it anyway. He was beginning to develop a belly.

He walked into the living room and plopped onto the couch with a deep sigh. He closed his eyes as he let his mind relax. Exercise also helped relax him. But, he couldn't close his eyes for long without seeing her in the back of his mind.

Naruto's ocean blue orbs flashed open and he stared at the ceiling with wide eyes. He couldn't think about her. He **wouldn't** think about her. Thinking about her hurt too much and he didn't want to hurt any more. Also, thinking about her made him wonder if she ever thought about him too.

Maybe she did. Maybe she didn't. The world will never know.

-----

Sakura grabbed her cell phone off her dresser as if she were ing it from someone. Her hand trembled as she flipped it open and pressed ten numbers.

What are you doing? You can't call him. Don't press the dial button. If you do, you'll regret it. **Don't** call him.

Sakura shook her head and closed her eyes tight. But she wanted to call him. She had to call him. Her self-control was quickly fading. She couldn't suppress the urge any longer.

If he picks up, then that's great. If he doesn't, then no harm done. I just want to know. I just **have** to know.

Sakura pressed the dial button, put the phone to her ears, and waited.

-----

Naruto was on his back, staring at the ceiling high above. The ceiling fan turned slowly, and he watched the wooden blades spin. He kept his eyes on one individual blade and to anyone else, he or she would have thought he was having a seizure the way his eyes were moving.

Tsunade walked into the living room with an empty glass and a baggy t-shirt and pajama pants on. She glanced at Naruto then quickly looked back at him. A eyebrow ed as she put her hand on her hip.

"What the hell are you doing, kiddo?" she asked him. Naruto blinked and looked up at his mother. She was upside down in his point of view.

"Uhh…staring at the ceiling fan?"

Tsunade shook her head and chuckled. "You my boy are one strange kid." She patted his forehead and walked into the kitchen. Naruto sat up and watched her walk off.

"Yeah…" he mumbled and was about to lie down again when his phone rang. The vibration startled him, since his phone was in his shorts, and he almost fell off the couch. He grabbed his phone and slid it up.

His eyes widened again.

Sakura?

-----

"Hello?"

Her emerald green eyes widened and her mouth hung slightly open. She couldn't say a word. She was speechless. Literally.

He picked up…he picked up? He actually picked up…?

"Hello? Are you there, Sakura?"

The sound of his voice saying her name brought her back to life and she blinked a few times then swallowed.

"Uh, yeah, I'm here. Sorry about that, Naruto."

"Oh…it's okay."

"Yeah…"

There was that awkward silence that both Sakura and Naruto d.

"So…how are you?"

"I'm fine…just fine…What about you?"

And that was the beginning of a wonderful conversation.

-----

Later that day, around six o'clock, Sakura sat on a bench in front of Konohagakure Lake, the largest lake in Konohagakure. It was in the middle of Konohagakure Central Park, and Sakura remembered how she and Naruto came here often.

He told me to meet him at Konoha Lake at six o'clock. Why? Does he want to get back together? Maybe he just wants to talk. I have no idea. But it would be really nice if we were to get back together. But, I doubt that will ever happen. We weren't meant to be…

Sakura checked the time on her cell phone. It read 6:05. He was five minutes late. Sakura looked around to see if she could spot him, but he wasn't anywhere.

He'll be here soon. I just know he will.

Just as she was putting her phone back in her purse, it vibrated. She had received a message. She flipped her phone open and opened the message.

_Hey! What are you doing tonight? :)_

Sakura rolled her eyes. She didn't want anything to do with Sai anymore. Sure, he was a nice guy and really sweet, but he was…he just wasn't her type. But she didn't know how to tell him that. She pondered on whether she should reply or just ignore him.

She, being the nice person that she was, decided to reply.

_Hey. I'm actually going to be busy tonight. Maybe we can hang some other time?_

She put her phone in her purse and crossed her legs. She sighed softly and tapped her fingernails on the wooden bench. She waited and she waited.

"Hey." A male voice said softly.

Sakura looked to her left and there he was. He stood just feet away from her, his hands in his jean pockets. Even though she was older than him by about seven months, she suddenly felt younger than him. He suddenly looked older than her. Was it because she hadn't seen him in a while? It had been a month or two since they had last seen each other. That could be why.

"Hi." She responded meekly, suddenly feeling very shy. Why did she feel like a twelve year old so suddenly?

"Is it okay if I sit down?" he asked her. Sakura nodded without saying anything and moved her purse to the right of her. Naruto sat down next to her, but not too close. Just close enough where they both felt comfortable. There was silence between them for a few minutes, as they looked everywhere but at each other.

Naruto decided to break the ice. "The weather was great today."

"Yes, it was. I love the Summer weather."

"Me too. It's my favorite season of the year."

Sakura glanced at him with a small smile. "Mine too."

Naruto smiled back at her. He did a quick look-over of the pink haired . "You look great. The Summer weather does wonders for you."

Sakura blushed lightly at the complement, feeling her cheeks become hot. She had been tanning some lately with Ino, Hinata, and TenTen. Not a lot, but enough to give her skin a soft glow. "Thank you, Naruto. You look great too. You look...tanner. Than usual."

Naruto chuckled, and Sakura giggled. Then they heard a vibrating noise, and Sakura reached for her purse.

"Oh, hold on a sec. That's probably Sai. It won't take long."

"Oh." There was a sad and defeated sound to the teen's voice, and Sakura could hear it but ignored it. She flipped open her phone and read the message.

_Oh, what are you doing?_

Sakura opted to reply with a, "Oh, don't worry about. I'm just busy, mmkay?" but Naruto changed her mind.

"So…are you still seeing Sai?"

Sakura froze mid-text. She slowly looked at him. "How did you....?"

"I heard it from Shikamaru. Who heard it from Ino who heard it from you. He said you and him have been dating for a couple of weeks now."

Damn you, Ino! I knew you couldn't keep that hole in your face closed! If I wanted Naruto or anyone else to know about me and Sai I would have let him and everyone else know!

"Uhh, yeah. We are." Sakura furiously shook her head. "I mean, we were! We're not dating anymore."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that."

Sakura waved her hand up and down. "Don't worry about it. Sai is a nice guy, but…he's…well…"

"He's not your type?"

"Yeah, that. He's not my type. But he is a nice guy. I hope he can find some other that is just for him."

Naruto simply nodded and looked back at the lake. Sakura finished her text message by saying:

_I'm with Naruto..._

She put her phone away and put her attention back on her ex-boyfriend.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?" he didn't look at her.

"Naruto…do you ever think about me?"

He blinked and looked at her with a serious expression. "What?"

"Do you ever think about me?" this time, she asked more softly. She even sounded like a twelve year old.

"Do I ever think about you?" he repeated. Sakura slowly nodded.

Naruto sighed, leaned his head back, and closed his eyes. "Sakura, of course I think about you. Do you even know how many times I think about you? Guess."

"I don't know…every now and then?"

"Every now and then? More like every day, and a million times a day at that. Sakura, everything reminds me of you. I **can't** stop thinking about you."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly with that declaration being said. Was he being serious?

"Do you ever think about me?"

Sakura bit her lip. "Of course I do…I think about you all the time. Even when I was with Sai I thought about you…I can't stop thinking about you either…"

"Why?"

Why? **Why**? What kind of question is **that**? I can't stop thinking about you because I love you.

"Why?" she repeated, her mouth suddenly feeling dry. She swallowed and she could feel her heart pounding away in her chest. Boom. Boom. Boom.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because…because…" Sakura quickly looked at the lake. She bit her lip and bounced her right leg.

"Why, Sakura? Why can't you stop thinking about me?"

Sakura slowly looked back at Naruto. "You want to know why?" she said slowly. "I can't stop thinking about you because I love you…That's why…"

He stared at her, almost blankly. Sakura felt terrible. Should she have said that? Maybe she should have kept it to herself. God, Sakura, you're a ing idiot, you know that?

Then he broke into a slow, warm smile. "I can't stop thinking about you because I love you too, Sakura."

Sakura felt her heart suddenly stop. She felt a stinging sensation in her eyes and didn't realize there were tears in them until one gradually trickled down her cheek.

So he does still love me after all…

"I should have never left you, Naruto. I should have always stayed by your side. Why would I do that to you?" Sakura began to go on a tearful rant as she stood up and walked closer to the lake. She stopped speaking when Naruto came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"That doesn't matter now, Sakura…Just come back to me and make both me and you happy…okay?"

Sakura's bottom lip trembled as she tried to hold back the tears. She slowly nodded, closing her eyes.

Okay…I will…

She turned in his arms and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back with the same passion.

He needed her now, and she needed him too. They had always needed each other, but they didn't realize it until they were apart.


End file.
